Backtracking to Happiness ch18
by ks
Summary: Read to find out. PLEASE REVIEW!


Disclaimer: I don't own them. If I did the show would have been renewed…  
  
  
  
Backtracking to Happiness ch18  
  
  
Ezra blinked. He wasn't sure if he was dreaming. Was the letter real? He pinched his arm and let out a little yelp.   
  
Ezra: Either dreams are painful or this is reality.  
  
Ezra stood there a moment and looked around. The letter hadn't been signed by anyone, but he had a feeling as to who it was from. Ezra looked down at it trying to recognize the handwriting, but it was too dark. He started to read it out loud, just to make sure it wasn't a dream where he felt pain.  
  
Ezra: Dear Ezra,  
  
Seven years- I've known you seven years and it's taken me that long to muster up the courage to tell you my true feelings. They say seven is the 'chosen' number, but then again thirteen is supposedly lucky, and according to Juliete so is five. It's passed five years that I've known you but I have known you seven and since this my lucky year and you never go against the cards. It's true though Ezra Friedkin, I do love you. Boy that took a while to say. I don't know how to show my true feelings, I never have. I do know that these are my true feelings though and I'm doing the best I can to show them to you. I'm sorry it has taken so long, but I thank you for waiting. The first day I saw you Ezra I knew you were a special person, but who would have thought I would have fallen in love with you? Not me. Then again I remember asking Shelby what true love was, and she told me that it makes you nervous and happy at the same time, and that's how I feel when I'm around you. That's how I've felt when I was around you the past seven years. You're just a good genuine guy which is hard to find because they don't make them like they used to. Sorry, just trying to brighten this dull letter. I've been wearing an invisible mask Ezra. It used to be an honest one, but it's not anymore. I've been hiding my feelings and emotions from you but I couldn't do it any longer. Coming back to Horizon just helps me realize how much you mean to me, and how much I hope we mean to each other. I hope you feel the same Ezra, but don't worry you're not forced to. You don't have to fake your emotions towards me. I'm usually good at seeing through people, but my eyes want allow me to see into your' soul, which bothers me. Maybe it's because I don't want to see that someone really does love me for me, because that has only happened a few times before, and it didn't hurt like this. Yes Ezra hurt. It hurts when I'm around you and hurts when I'm not. But then again according to Shelby, whom I assume knows a lot about love, it is also supposed to hurt. I don't like pain, maybe that is why I've run from you all these years. I immerse myself in it but I don't like it. I don't want to run anymore Ezra. I want to admit my feelings so the pain will go away. I do love you Ezra Friedkin. Honest I do. I know this letter is emotional, and emotional isn't me, but I've written it all down and decided I can be emotional on paper, so I am. I guess this is what I've wanted to tell you for the past seven years. Now you have, do what you want.  
  
Sincerely,  
  
A lost soul  
  
  
Ezra folded the paper and slid it into his back pocket.   
  
Ezra: Who would have thought…  
  
"Not me" he heard a voice from the bushes say.  
  
He looked over to see Daisy standing there, dressed in all black.  
  
Ezra: Daisy, I love you too.  
  
Daisy slightly nodded her head.  
  
Daisy: I know, but you have to help me. I- I'm afraid of love.  
  
Ezra inched a little closer to Daisy talking to her while he walked.  
  
Ezra: Everyone is Dais, especially if you've never loved or been loved before. It's ok though, everyone is afraid.  
  
Daisy just stood there staring at him. Ezra thought she looked like she had been crying, but he couldn't tell since it was dark. He reached out for her hand.  
  
Ezra: Please let me love you Daisy.  
  
Daisy slightly nodded her head yes and let a single tear roll down her cheek. This time Ezra was sure it was a tear. He didn't wipe it away, but he let it stay there. He knew she needed to be emotional, and he wanted to let her be that.  
  
Ezra: It's ok to cry Daisy. I'm hoping its tears of joy.  
  
Daisy gave Ezra a little smile.  
  
Daisy: Yeah- yeah it is.  
  
Ezra: A single tear means you've found yourself Daisy. You've found your emotions, and it's ok to love.  
  
Ezra moved closer to Daisy and embraced her in a hug. She didn't resist, she just closed her eyes and let the tears flow.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Shelby watched from in the distance. She wasn't spying, but just in case Ezra had turned Daisy down Shelby wanted to be there for Daisy.  
  
Shelby: Bout time.  
  
Shelby sat there for a few more minutes staring at the two, but then she got an odd feeling. She felt like someone was watching her. She turned around to see someone was watching her…  
  
Scott was standing there staring at her. He gave her a little smile when she turned around to look at him.  
  
Shelby: Hey. Wh- what are you doing out here. Isn't it a little late, or early, either one.  
  
Scott gave a little laugh.  
  
Scott: Nah, it's cool. I heard Ezra leave and looked out my window. I saw you walking out.  
  
Shelby: Oh, and why'd you follow me?  
  
Scott put his hands in his' pockets and just shrugged.  
  
Scott: I don't know, maybe I wanted to make sure you weren't sneaking out to meet EZ.  
  
Shelby gave a little laugh.  
  
Shelby: That'd be the day.  
  
Scott: You never know, stranger things have happened.  
  
Shelby: Like what?  
  
Scott pointed across the campus. Shelby followed his gaze to see Daisy and Ezra kissing.  
  
Shelby: Bout time.  
  
Scott walked over and took a seat by Shelby on the ground. He looked up at the sky.  
  
Scott: It's going to rain.  
  
Shelby propped back on her hands and stared at the stars that were being covered by clouds.  
  
Scott: Never really got the chance to ask but you going to college?  
  
Shelby didn't look at him she just nodded her head no.   
  
Scott: Oh  
  
Scott propped back on his elbows and gazed up at the few stars that were left.  
  
Scott: Like looking at heaven…  
  
Shelby: Yeah, that's what I like about the mountains, not many streetlights, you can actually see the stars.  
  
They sat there a while longer just stargazing, not saying a word. Eventually the rain clouds had covered all the stars in the sky.  
  
Shelby: And so much for stargazing.  
  
Shelby sat back up and so did Scott. He turned to his side so he was facing her.  
  
Scott: No Shelb, there's two stars left.  
  
Shelby: Think you're seeing things Scott  
  
Scott turned Shelby's face so he was looking into her eyes.  
  
Scott: Nope, there they are. Twinkling…  
  
Shelby blushed-she now knew what Scott was talking about.  
  
They sat there a little while in awkward silence until it started to rain.  
  
Scott: Come one Shelby lets get inside.  
  
Scott stood up but Shelby pulled him back down.  
  
Scott: What, you want to get soaked?  
  
Shelby: It's just water. I've always loved the rain.  
  
Scott: And I've always loved you.  
  
Shelby got Scott a little smirk.  
  
Shelby: You always did TRY to be romantic didn't you?  
  
Scott: TRY?  
  
Shelby: Well yeah, who said anything about succeeding…  
  
Scott gave Shelby a little smile.  
  
Scott: Why I outta…  
  
Shelby: What?  
  
They were both trying not to laugh…  
  
Scott: This.  
  
Scott leaned in and gave Shelby a kiss.  
  
Shelby: C  
  
Scott: What?  
  
Shelby: I'd give you a say, and that's just because it's raining and I'm in a good mood.  
  
Scott slightly nodded his head and laughed.  
  
Again Scott leaned in and gave Shelby a kiss. This time longer.  
  
Shelby: B  
  
Scott: What? You're kidding me…  
  
Shelby just gave him a smirk  
  
Shelby: Nope  
  
Scott acted like he had been offended and turned away. Before Shelby could say anything though he had turned back around and was staring into her eyes.  
  
Scott: One last try.  
  
Scott leaned in and gave Shelby the most passionate kiss he thought he'd ever given anybody. Eventually he pulled away.  
  
Shelby just sat there a little shocked. She thought the feelings she had for him before were slowly coming back but after that it felt like a freight train had brought them all back and with full force.  
  
Scott: Well…  
  
Shelby: 100  
  
Scott: I haven't gotten a 100 since kindergarten.  
  
Shelby started laughing.  
  
Shelby: I probably didn't get one then.  
  
Scott jumped up off the ground and offered Shelby his hand.  
  
Shelby: What?  
  
Scott just motioned for her to take his hand and once she did he pulled her up off the ground.  
  
Shelby: Where we going?  
  
Scott: Right here.  
  
Scott pulled Shelby closer to him and started to sway back and forth.  
  
Shelby started laughing.  
  
Shelby: Dancing in the rain… life's a dance.  
  
Scott: Yep, it's not all about being romantic Shelb, you gotta have fun too.  
  
Scott looked down and gave Shelby a smile. She just smiled back and then lay her head against his chest while they danced in the rain.  
  
Scott: Never realized I could miss a person so much.  
  
Shelby: Yeah…  
  
Scott: Love you Shelb.  
  
Shelby: Me too.  
  
Scott kissed Shelby on the forehead and they continued to dance.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Juliete sat on the steps of the girls' dorms. Any other time she would hate to get wet, but this was an exception. She needed to think and this was the best place to do it. She saw Scott and Shelby dancing in the rain and smiled to herself.  
  
Juliete: Guess they really were meant to be.  
  
Juliete picked up a rock and through it as far as she could. She started talking to herself.  
  
Juliete: It doesn't matter what she thinks, it's your life.  
  
Juliete thought back to what Shelby had told her a few nights before.  
  
"She's the one who has married five times. Who's she to be giving you advice?"  
  
Juliete couldn't help but laugh at the thought. "Shelby was right, marrying Auggie was one hundred percent my decision", Juliete tried to reassure herself.  
  
Juliete: You know that you love him, he makes you smile when nobody else can. He even ran away with you just to protect you.  
  
She thought back to the time she had run away from Horizon, and how Auggie had come along with her to protect her.  
  
Juliete: I can't believe I got Auggie put in jail.  
  
"That was along time ago", she reminded herself.  
  
Juliete: Always looking for a way out. This is the right thing to do so DO IT.  
  
Juliete was trying to reassure herself, but instead she was just making things worse.  
  
"You ok Jules?"  
  
Juliete looked up to see Kathrine standing there.  
  
Juliete: Sorry I woke you.  
  
Kat: That's fine.  
  
Kat sat by Juliete and put her arm around her.  
  
Kat: Is this about Auggie?  
  
Juliete nodded her head yes. She had started to cry.  
  
Kat: Jules, it's okay to have second thoughts. I've been engaged for a year now and I think about it everyday. I have a journal I write all those thoughts in. If you were to read it you wouldn't be able to tell if I liked Hank or hated him because of all the thoughts that go through my head. It's normal Jules.  
  
Juliete shook her head.  
  
Juliete: I know Kat, thanks.  
  
Kat slightly nodded her head.  
  
Kat: Don't mention it. Let's go inside.  
  
Kat helped Juliete up and they both walked inside.  
  
"I hope she's right", Juliete thought to herself.  
**********************************************************************  
  
NEXT: Time has come for them to leave.  
  
Will wedding arrangements be made?  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Ok guys, if you want me to write a follow up with a wedding please review and tell me. I have an idea of what would go on, but I still need more ideas. -ks ( You can e-mail me at zrbz99@aol.com)  
  
PLEASE REVIEW  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
